Chaos Adventure
by Steve-Foster o-o
Summary: Chaos is back in his own adventure. Once again Chaos is after the emeralds. But for what reason? You'll just have to find out. RATED PG-13 FOR LANGUAGE! Whatever, us teenagers these days could care less about the F word.


It was a normal day in the woods. The birds were chirping and the trees were swaying side to side by the wind and the bears were crawling around without a care in the world. One of the bears noticed a puddle. It was a puzzling thing to see, especially since it hasn't rained after a long while. The bear looked at the waterfall and knew it couldn't have been from the waterfall for it was too far to reach. He noticed there was two green circles that was inside the puddle!

As curious as the bear was, he decided to poke the green circles. The puddle made a sound. The other two bears that was with him decided to join in on the fun. So all three bears started to aggrivate the puddle. Suddenly the puddle started to rise in place and form a being! The three bears were scared and decided to run away. Unfortunately, the puddle that was forming grabbed onto one of the bears. The bear tried as hard as he could to call his friends but they were too far away to hear.

-5 days later-

"Sonic I don't know about this. I don't know how I got in there last time but after the Chaos incident the city raised their security." said Tails.

"C'mon what are you worrying about Tails?" said Sonic. He was waiting for Knuckles at the train station at Station Square.

"Sonic, hasn't it hit you that I am too young to enter Casinopolis?" replied Tails.

"...and?" answered Sonic.

"And? Sonic they don't allow kids into any casino under any condition whatsoever!" replied Tails.

"Hey Sonic what's going on here?" said Knuckles after exiting the train.

"Knuckles hey! Tails here says he can't go into Casinopolis. He is too afraid." said Sonic mockingly. I just told him to go there and reserve a place so we can chill out without people asking for our autographs. Knuckles remained in silence for a moment and smacked Sonic across the head.

"ARE YOU INSANE SONIC! Tails IS too young for Casinopolis!" said Knuckles.

"Then why was it that he was able to go in the last time we went huh? Think about that Knuckles." replied Sonic.

"Sonic I don't need to think about that. How about you thinking about who was in there at that time you and Tails went inside" said Knuckles.

"Umm... uhh..." said Sonic, trying to remember what had happened.

"There was nobody there Sonic. Didn't you find it strange that you weren't arrested for beating the crap out of those slot machines for rings?" said Tails.

"No," replied Sonic. "C'mon Knuckles, lets go without Tails then if you are so worries about him"

"I swear those chaos emeralds are getting to your head." said Knuckles. Over at Casinopolis the entrance was filled. People were crowding around just to see what other people tried to see. "Hey, Sonic, what's going on there?"

"I don't know Knuckles. Let's go check it out! C'mon Tails!" said Sonic.

"So-nic" said Tails unhappily. People noticed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walking to the Casino.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Trails... Nails... Pales?" people whispered throughout the crowd. They made way for them as Sonic and Knuckles took in the crowd's excitement.  
"Hey, can I go in to check out what's up?" said Sonic.

"Sure!" replied the guard. Sonic and Knuckles walked in Casinopolis and Tails was held back.

"HEY! I am Tails! You know, Tails, the kid who helped Sonic in his various fights against Eggman?" said Tails.

"Tails? Sorry kid you're too young for this place." said the guard.

"DAMMIT SONIC!" exclaimed Tails.

"Hey, watch your fuckin' language kid. Do you kiss your girfriend with that mouth?" said the guard.

"Well actually me and Cream never really... HEY! Were not going out!" said Tails.

"Well you two look like the couple that would go out" replied the guard.

"Yeah whatever just let me go in already and help Sonic and Knuckles out with whatever is going on in there." said Tails.

"Sure, whatever you say... Cream" said the guard under his breath. Tails walked in and froze in place, as well as Sonic And Knuckles when they walked in.

"Sonic, how the hell is this happening?" said Tails.

"I don't know Tails... I just don't know..." replied Sonic.

"Yo, Sonic, check out the prize if one of us got 1000 rings!" said Knuckles. Sonic and Tails looked at the poster to see the prize was a chaos emerald. "Maybe that's why he is here"

"It's good to see that guy finally knows the legal way of getting what he wants." said Sonic.

"No it's not... don't you remember what happened the last time he had all 7 emeralds?" said Knuckles.

"Yeah, but maybe this time he is much nicer." replied Sonic.

"Sonic, even if he is nicer the result will still be the same. Even if he didn't mean for that to happen." said Tails. Sonic walked over.

"Hey Chaos whatcha doin'?" said Sonic. Chaos was distracted as he lost the round with 7-7-Cherry.

"..." said Chaos. He had 30 rings left and looked at Sonic. He grabbed Sonic and shook the 50 rings Sonic had on him.

"HEY! I was saving those!" said Sonic. Chaos formed into a puddle and moved to the vault so he could deposit his rings. In the vault room the claws that were supposed to shake off the rings went right through Chaos.

"..." said Chaos. He melted back into his puddle and went into a pipe that lead to the emerald. Sonic stood there looking at the emerald in the vault room. "Sonic here is your chance to take the emerald before Chaos does!" said Knuckles from across the casino.

"Oh yeah! Right! Thanks Knux!" said Sonic. He ran to the emerald but it was too late. Chaos came from the pipe out the other side from where he entered and caught the emerald. "NO!" exclaimed Sonic. Chaos then transformed into his second form, Chaos 1.

"..." said Chaos. Everyone was shocked to see Chaos transformed. Chaos walked out of Casino as everyone made room for him, worried that he would attack them. Chaos looked back at Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails and continued on to where he was going.

"Hey, that time he didn't bother trying to kill us. Does that mean something Sonic?" said Knuckles.

"Maybe, but why is he after the emeralds again?" replied Sonic. "It doesn't make sense..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sonic you fool! While you, Tails and Knuckles are relaxing, the Master emerald is free for me to take! They obviously don't know that the same thing can happen twice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" exclaimed Eggman from his Egg Carrier. 


End file.
